


yurio and otabek destroy otayuri and everything it stands for

by amorecreme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, the fic tht the worl has been waiting 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorecreme/pseuds/amorecreme
Summary: "let's kill otayuri shipperz XD" yurio said like an XD random scene kid"yeah XD" otabek XD'd back





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is anti otayuri,, if u don't like tht then 1.) avoid me @ all costs fuccigkn piece of shit becky i will FUCK YOU UP and 2.) delete ur account 
> 
> btw i'm not kidding abt fighting anyone who ships otayuri bitch give me the time + place

one day yurio was on the internet bc thts all tht 15 year olds do and then he saw a DISGUSTING post on instagram depicting himself and his BEST FRIEND otabek kissing. put his phone in a microwave. 

"yuri what happened 2 ur phone BINCH lol" otabek questioned when he wouldn't pick up his calls 

"i put it in the microwave bc someone drew us kissing and i'm literally a child while ur an adult" yurio said as he put otabeks phone in the microwave as well

"dude thts fucking disgusting im not a pedophile i kno my boundaries" 

"ikr and then someone tried 2 justify it by saying tht ppl ship 1st years and 3rd years all the time in their kawaii animoos" yuri raged 

"ya ppl do but the difference is tht i'm not in high school i'm in college wtf" otabek is angery

"let's kill otayuri shipperz XD" yurio said like an XD random scene kid 

"yeah XD" otabek XD'd back 

so off the 2 bois went 2 fish out any otayuri shippers by holding hands in public

"omg XD" some random pedophile condoner on the street yelled "my sinful yaoi OTP XDDD omg pls KISS u guys are so sinful !!!"

"shut the fuck up binch" yurio said as he shot the girl 

"omg my otp will shoot ppl 2 protect their love OMG XD" another one came out f the woodworks 

"hey bitch wanna see my katana collection jk ull have 2 see it in heaven" otabek sliced the person right in half with his inuasha inspired katana 

"cool but now let's destroy otayuri hq" yurio was laughing 

"kk"

so they destroyed it and now otayuri does not exist bc it was destroyed by otabek and yuri and before they destroyed it yuri and otabek said "die pedophilic CUCK" 

 

the end love u all


End file.
